Frozen over
by beautifulStranger4479
Summary: A male tribute from district 2 and a female tribute join and need to rely on one another. Will these two opposites be able to be the last two survivors or will the icy souls around them stop the beating of warm blood?
1. Chapter one: You were my meaning

**Hello darlings, this is my first story so please go easy on me. However some ways I could improve would also be nice w. Any who enjoy the story.  
(Quick disclaimer: I do not own the story of the Hunger Games, however the characters are my own original characters, I also do not own the song used for the chapter name)**

_**Chapter 1:**_

"_**You were my reason" ~ Baptize me by: the Exies**_

Laurel's POV

My hands shoke with fear, as I stared at the crowd in front of me. The male tribute was called. I sighed relieved, I hadn't known him, it'd make him easier to eliminate.

As I said my goodbyes, I saw tears forming in my mother's eyes. Her cheek felt warm as I stroked it. "It'll be alright, I love you okay?"

She nodded and gave me a weak smiled, I smiled back and hugged her. I didn't like lying to her, but when I die she won't have anyone. My mind would be set as ease knowing she had some kind of false hope of me coming back.

Tiberius' POV

I smirked walking up with my head held high. Training for this day was all my life has leaded up to. Goodbyes seemed pointless, after all I knew I was coming back; I knew I was going to win the games.

Laurel's POV

This part was easy. Choose a weapon, practice, and try to impress. The ax felt light in my hand; as natural as the air in my lungs. For a quicker attack I practiced with one arm, slashing and hacking away. However I realized I needed efficiency as well, for this I gripped the handle with two hands being sure to execute the swings with a great force. My breathe became shaky and I realized how worn out I felt simply from this task.

I allowed the ax to fall at my side. My chest began to relax and my breathing pattern was becoming normal again. I leaned against the wooden handle of my weapon, and I noticed him. He was the most noticeable person in the room. A boy who looked around six-teen (same age as me), had begun to approach me. Hiw hair was platinum blonde and his ebony eyes burned into mine. Confidance erupted from him as he strutred towards me. His head was above the rest, and how easily noticeable it was that he was looking down upon the others. The closer he came the more muscular I realized he was,and tall, much taller then my petite figure. I would hate to be in a fight with him (oh, wait a second.)

After what seemed like an eternity he reached me, words poured from him like honey, thick, and slow, but yet sweet and sticky. "Hello, my name is Tiberius."

Tiberius' POV

The girl gawked at me. Her face was gentle, and her green eyes had to many signs of innocence. She was not a murderer (yet). She tucked her black hair behind her ears and gave a small curtsey. I snickered and her cheeks turned to a light pink. She was small and had a thin waist; however her arms showed signs of strength.

"You can call me Laurels, uh, can I help you somehow?"

"Why my dear, help is exactly what I had in mind."

From the very beginning I knew I couldn't win by being completely along, however a large group would open to many chances of betrayal and I couldn't have that now. I needed someone strong, but not stronger than me. And I needed someone who would kill, but would be to afraid to kill me. Luckily Laurel fit that description most perfectly just from a first glance.

I was told that she'd think about it. I gave my best smile. "Thank you, either way I'd be reluctant to hurt a beauty such as yourself."

Laurel turned with a flustered expression, and I walked away. Practice was extremely tempting but I wanted my strengths to stay as a surprise. Inside I decided to work on my weaknesses. I grabbed throwing knives and tried to improve my long distance attacks. I managed eight out of ten knives on target but those two knives could easily be the difference between my demise and my victory.

Laurel's POV

I could feel their eyes pouring into my back. An ax was already firmly planted in my hand. However I was scared that my anxiety would cause my hands to slip.

Never before had this familiar object felt heavier in my hand.

3rd person POV

The scores were being announced.

First had gone district one which felt relevant to both of our characters. Then however came district two scores. Tiberius leaned forward and a smile appeared on his face when he noticed the nine he had received.

More scores had been announced and finally came seven. Laurel held her breathe and Tiberius turned his head slightly interested to see what his 'partner' had received. A six appeared and a relief sigh erupted from Laurels lips. Tiberius however began to question his instincts. Perhaps, he thought, she wasn't as strong as he believed. However Tiberius's instincts were most never wrong and whether or not it was her strength he knew for some reason he needed to work with her.

Tiberius' POV

My heart was pounding in my ear, adrenaline warmed my whole body. That would come in handy, since the arena itself was frozen over. I stared at my weapon of choice determined to reach it.

There was barely any shelter from what I could see; luckily I was more offensive anyways.

To the sides of me I could see the other tributes; many seemed shaken by the environment (mostly because of the winds). Laurel was shivering but didn't seem intimidated by the area itself. A fixated look shone in her eyes, and once again I wondered whether or not she was strong or weak.

The countdown was complete and I smiled, running off the platform toward the sword. I gripped the hilt and looked to see Laurel had gained the ax she wanted. A younger girl had approached Laurel with a knife in her hand. Laurel gripped the ax and slashed at her with her eyes closed, blood splattered across her face and her eyes widened.

Let the games begin.

**Ah yes, not my longest piece I highly apologize and I will try to update soon (however I am a busy girl with too many projects and when I do update it'll most likely be at two in the morning). So what'd you think? Reviews are great and motivate me greatly! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, sorry for taking so long to update I had a lot of stuff to do. I also don't have a laptop so I have to write things at libraries and stuff v_v. Anyways enough talking let's get down to business (to defeat the huns).**

_**Chapter 2: **_

"_**With the promise of tomorrow" ~ Secrets from the Underground By The Offspring**_

Tiberius' POV

Laurel stared in shock at what she'd just done. Though I was impressed there was no time to show it, the other tributes had all gathered their weapons. I gripped onto Laurels arm and started to run. At first she seemed dazed but when I decided to run faster she had jumped off of whatever cloud she was on.

I could hear tributes behind us but in front of us was nothing but a blanket of snow. I felt a tug at my arm.

"Over there." Laurel started dragging me to the right. The sounds of tributes in the back had faded and in the distance I saw a grey mound.

Approaching closer to the mound made me realize that Laurel had spotted a cave. When we reached the mouth of the cave we both dropped our weapons and chuckled.

I looked around; the cave itself was able to fit the both of us and possibly a few more. The floor was covered in snow but the winds weren't strong inside it, so it was not as cold. However the mouth was defenseless and anyone lucky enough to find it would easily have access.

Laurel leaned against the wall of the cave and sat on the ground. She wiped the blood off her face and leaned her head back shutting her eyes.

"Cozy." I sighed as I crouched down in the middle of the entrance.

Laurel chuckled but suddenly stopped. At first I couldn't realize why but then I heard it. It was panting of a person. I gripped my sword and Laurel grabbed her ax. I saw her start moving for a head-first attack. I shoke my head and gave her a signal to go to the side of the cave entrance. She seemed hesitant at first but did as I asked; I moved to the other side and waited for the enemy to move closer.

The boy walked straight inside, he looked about 15 and had dark curly hair, and luckily he hadn't noticed me or Laurel. I signaled Laurel to stay where she was and I approached the boy. Before he could turn around I hit the back of his head with the hilt of my sword and he collapsed to the ground.

Laurel gave a heavy sigh. "Why are we keeping him alive exactly?"

I snickered and leaned his unconscious body at the side of the cave away from the entrance where he wouldn't be seen. "Calm down trigger happy. He was running, so that means one of two things. Either he was part of a group and came to look for us, or he was running away and knows what direction the others went."

Laurel sat down and rubbed her arms together. "Well that's pretty great reasons actually. Plus if we know what direction the others went we'll know whether or not it's safe to stay in here."

I smiled at her. "And there are the reasons I don't regret having you on my team. Nice handy work back there by the way."

She looked down to the floor and I realized it would've been better if I had not said anything. I threw my sword down away from the boys body and went to sit by him. "For now at least one of us should be near him for when he wakes up."

Laurel nodded. "If he doesn't wake up before the sun goes down then well take turns keeping watch."

"Well I was planning on doing that anyways."

She looked down again and I realized I needed to more carefully think about what I was going to say. Laurel was the only team-mate I had, and if I wanted to keep it that way I'd have to make sure she wouldn't completely hate me. Though I hadn't realized how fragile she would be after her first murder. She wasn't very aggressive and seemed progressively getting weaker; even know she seems to be freezing in the cold. My gut was starting to tell me that I didn't need her, but still something tucked at me saying that I needed this.

Laurel's POV

I must seem pathetic, particularly like a little girl lost. Tiberius had stopped conversation with me and I knew that I couldn't feel guilty. The only thing was I hadn't even cared about these games. Whenever I would think of the end of this I just imagine my mother watching me die out on the screen, but now… I had a person who saw someone who could actually win. Plus with Tiberius it wasn't just about me, it was about one of us staying alive; and even if I am a bit weak I'd have to do whatever I could to not mess this up.

I shivered and wished that it wasn't so damn cold. Of all things it had to be the cold. Warming myself wasn't proving to be much help. Every piece of me felt like it was going to start freezing together. The cold was showing that I really am just some weak girl. I decided to pace around to keep myself active. I shoke my arms and jumped a bit. Tiberius laughed and I laughed too, but still no conversation.

After a while I couldn't think of anything else to do and I sat on the floor again. The light was leaving and soon it'd be dark. Over the course of time a few canons had gone off and as night had fallen I heard a few more.

Eventually Tiberius had spoken. "I counted seventeen."

I stared at him. "What?" Oh, wait the canons.

"The canons had gone off seventeen times. That means seventeen tributes."

"Wow, they've gotten rid of a lot of tributes." I said this mostly to myself but Tiberius seemed to feel the need to respond.

"No, maybe some were taken out but I think most of them froze."

Great, just what I need a little warm idea planted in my head that the day I die could be here right now. I could only imagine my mother's disappointment. Her daughter 'the tribute that got their ass kicked by the weather'.

I sighed at the thought of this and Tiberius looked over at me. "You wouldn't happen to be cold would you?"

I nodded deciding it'd be best not to lie. "Freezing to be honest."

He smiled. "Well how about you guard here, and I'll see if I could find us any wood."

Thank god. "No problem."

Though it was darkish out I was confident that Tiberius would be able to find something. He walked out the enterance and turned right. From where I stood it looked almost instinctive. His instincts seemed to be a strong quality of his.

Tiberius' POV

I had no idea where I was going but it was obvious there were no trees surrounding the cave. I walked farther and farther into the vast area. Nothing, absolutely nothing.

"Damn it!" I grunted in frustration. Around me I heard nothing, sadly I was hoping to here some kind of animal scared by my sound but there was nothing.

I began walking back to the cave when a medium sized parachute had fallen next to me. The container didn't seem heavy but it wasn't necessarily small. I opened it up to find a fur blanket inside. I smirked; sponsors truly don't want a boring game. "Well I won't disappoint." I held the blanket behind my back as I walked back to the cave.

The cave had been the same. Laurel shivering the unconscious body shivering, but still cozy.

Laurel looked up at me eagerly. "Did you find anything?"

I toke out the blanket and smiled. "Well I did find this."

She stood up eagerly and examined the material. "This is perfect, since its only one we should let the person whose standing guard take it first and have the other sleep."

I rolled my eyes. "Nonsense at that rate one of us will freeze, and since we'd be sleeping we wouldn't even know when we're dead."

I sat near the body and patted to the spot next to me. Laurel raised an eyebrow but sat down anyways, then I put the blanket around us, though it was a bit of a tight fit, it covered both of us.

"I don't know about you but I'm tired. If you don't mind I rather you take first watch." She nodded not saying a word and I leaned my head against the side of the cave closing my eyes.

Laurel's POV

My face felt warm but I knew it was not because of the blanket. Particularly being pressed against Tiberius wasn't necessarily uncomfortable; he himself was keeping me extra warm and his chest made a great pillow. However being close to _anyone_ in this situation just didn't feel right. Perhaps it was because I felt that he was attractive and I'm just a tad bit awkward.

I shoke my head; thinking like that was not going to get me anywhere.

The shaking of my head cause Tiberius to muffle something in his sleep then his head shifted and fell on my shoulder. A lump formed in my throat, and I shifted a bit not able to get him off me.

Then suddenly I heard movement next to me. It obviously wasn't Tiberius and my eyes widened. I shoke Tiberius off me and reached forward for my ax. Then I stood up and put the blade against the hostage's throat. Tiberius woke up and rubbed he eyes (which was oddly childlike of him).

The hostage jumped in surprise at the weapon held against him.

I looked between him and Tiberius and back to him. "Hi."

**I AM SO SORRY FOR ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER BUT THERE WASN'T ENOUGH TIME FOR ME TO EXTEND IT TO WHAT I WANTED IT TO BE. Anyways halfway writing this I looked at the reviews and you're all the best thank you so much. Thanks to all of you who reviewed and I'll really try harder to update since this felt a bit too short. Hopefully I'll update tomorrow (which is technically still today since for me it's 1 in the morning.)**

**Please continue to review I really appreciate it. **


End file.
